Costume Wiki:About
The Costume Wiki is for descriptions and photos of self-made costumes, mostly for kids, for Halloween, New Year parties, school plays, etc. Here you can add, fix and improve descriptions of custom costumes, made by yourself or by someone else (if you've asked their permission, of course!). You can do it anonymously or after registering and logging in. The latter for better change control. Go here to learn how to register and work with wiki. Some recommendations: * Prior to adding your costume, review the full list of existing costumes - it's possible we already have similar costumes, and in such a case you don't need to create a separate article for your costume but just add a new version to an existing article. * If such an article already exists, click on the Edit button next to its header to add your version to it. * If there is no such costume, you need to create a new page for it. Select ' ' in the menu on the wiki's home page. You will see a form with fields for the name of your article and its contents. * While adding new articles or improving the old ones, please use the same style as on existing costume pages (you can see their contents by clicking the Edit button): # Start you costume version with the name (or nickname) of its creator in double "=" sign (Heading 2 level): Created by Author . # If you have a photo of your costume, put it in an Image tag aligned to the right or left alternately for each version of the costume. Or center it if there is not enough text to flow around the image. Specify thumbnail size for large images and add captions (usually child's name and/or age) if desired: ' '. # Add description in a few paragraphs of text and additional images for costume parts or patterns. * While adding new pages don't forget to specify categories your new costume belongs to ("All" and at least one specific category). You can add new categories if needed. Just add them to the end in double square brackets: Category:All Category::Your_category. * The recommended file size for images is 150K. However, you don't need to optimize and resize your photos if they are already within this limit. Wikia has a multilevel system to display images, so a smaller thumbnail image will be visible on your page automatically. You only need to choose the corresponding "thumb" size for it to approximately match the ratios of photos on other pages. * All images for one wiki are stored in one pool so when you add a new version of an existing costume, be sure to not overwrite someone else's images. For better control, it is preferable to avoid automatically given filenames with lots of meaningless numbers and letters and rename your photos using the following pattern: costume name-author-costume part or version, for example fox-kirsanova-face.jpg. * If you also speak Russian it would be great to add your costumes to the Russian Costume wiki the same time. Please note these two wikis have separate pools for images, so you need to upload your photos twice. For new pages with versions in both languages, also add a language link to the end: ru:Russian_name_of_the_page. See Help for more information. Please feel free to ask this wiki's admin Costumelover in case of any questions or write to Help Desk forum. ---- See also Wikia:Costume for basic information about this site. ru:Костюмы:О нас